


First Kiss

by xoxoMouse



Series: PJO Personal Canon (Solangelo Centric) [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, HoO - Freeform, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, New Relationship, PJO, They love each other, ToA - Freeform, chb, i love them, literally this happens in the closet so look forward to that, solangelo, they are so fuckin cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoMouse/pseuds/xoxoMouse
Summary: Will is trying to respect Nico's boundaries and Nico gets insecure about whether or not Will still likes him.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: PJO Personal Canon (Solangelo Centric) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884076
Comments: 8
Kudos: 231





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> part three of imagery practice, tried to focus more on sensations than setting this time :)

Their first kiss happened like most important things in Will’s life did: In the infirmary.

They’d been dating for a couple weeks at that point and every time Nico reached over to lace their fingers together Will’s heart started racing. He tried not to be too forward, he knew how Nico was about being touched and the last thing he wanted in this world was to make Nico uncomfortable. That’s why when Nico started to get quieter and quieter around him, when he began to make excuses about being busy, Will let him have his space. Nico needed time to himself. Will didn’t want to be clingy, besides, he was just hanging out with Rachel. It was important to have more friends than just the person you were dating.

Still, though, after over a week of this weird behavior, he had to say something. He’d be a bad boyfriend, a bad friend, if he didn’t. Nico was taking inventory of the nectar and ambrosia at the end of the evening shift when Will addressed it.

“Hey, Neeks, can we talk?” He asked.

He saw Nico start to unconsciously spin the skull ring on his finger. “Sure.”

The two patients in the infirmary could handle being alone for a few minutes, it was just a sprained ankle and a lava scorch, nothing critical. Will led him into the linen and supplies closet and pushed the door shut behind them. He steeled himself to ask why Nico had been acting so removed lately when Nico cut his thoughts off before they could even leave his tongue.

“Are you breaking up with me?”

Will’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Was _he_ breaking up with Nico? Something must have been seriously wrong with the vibes they were sending each other. “What?”

Nico wrung his hands, pressing himself back into the shelf of Ace bandages and starting to ramble. “You only ever hug me when I hug you first and we’ve—“ He looked down, a deep blush coloring his cheeks and nose.

“We’ve what, Nico?”

“You haven’t kissed me yet,” he admitted. “Are you pity-dating me?” He asked. “You just don’t seem…interested.”

Will pushed his hair out of his face and hoped the heat he felt on his neck and the tips of his ears wasn’t showing too badly. “Is that all that’s been upsetting you?”

“ _All_ that’s been upsetting me?” Will if you don’t like me anymore that’s a big reason to be upset!”

“Of _course_ I like you!” Will felt the relief wash over him like a cool breeze during a heatwave. “You’re smart and strong; you’re my best friend, Neeks,” he told him. “And you’re cute. Of course I think you’re cute.”

“Then why does it feel like I did something wrong?” Nico asked, his voice breaking. Nico was more prone to deflecting with anger when he was upset rather than crying, but now he pushed the heels of his palms into his eyes to keep the tears from spilling down his cheeks.

“Oh, Sunshine,” Will said, his stomach dropping. “I just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Nico rubbed the wetness harshly from his eyes, leaving the area around them irritated and red. “You don’t make me uncomfortable. You’re Will. You’re the safest person I’ve ever met.”

“Hey!” Will objected, taking Nico’s hand in his. “I’m not _boring._ ”

Nico cracked a smile. “That’s not what I said. I meant I trust you.”

There was no one else who could make Will feel so many different things at once; there was no one else who could make his heart ache and melt at the same time. He pushed Nico’s bangs off his forehead and pressed a kiss to his temple. “I didn’t want to assume I got to touch you whenever I felt like it just because you’re my boyfriend now,” he said. “But I…We can,” he searched for the right words. “I’d _love_ to kiss you.”

Nico’s eyes studied Will’s face, the bridge of his nose, his cheekbones, his eyes, his lips, and back and forth as he took in the sincerity of Will’s confession. “I don’t know how…”

_Me either,_ Will thought. He’d pecked girls on the cheek in elementary school, but this wasn’t that. Those kisses didn’t count; this was Nico and he was…He was so much more. He lifted Nico’s chin with his thumb and dragged an index finger across his bottom lip, chapped but pliant and perfectly kissable.

Their first kiss was soft and chaste, a simple slotting together of their mouths for longer than a peck but shorter than satisfying. They both still came away with their breath stolen.

Nico touched his fingers to his own lips, retracing the feeling of Will’s mouth on his. His eyes were wide, stunned.

“Was that okay?” Will asked, feeling lightheaded and stuck to the ground all at once.

Nico bit his lip and wrapped his arms around Will’s shoulders, pulling them together again. It was clumsy and new but the way Nico’s nose pressed into his cheek and the way their breath mingled together between their lips felt so natural at the same time. Nico pulled away and sucked in a breath, barely leaving Will time to still his heart before Nico was planting more kisses to the corner of his mouth, to his bottom lip, to his jaw and the spot just below his ear where his jaw and his neck met. Will pressed him close to his chest as Nico took what he wanted, his lips on Will’s blushing skin, all closed mouth but more intimate than anything either of them had felt before.

Will finally had the chance to fill his lungs when Nico nestled his face into his shoulder. _I love him._

There were footsteps outside the closet door, urgent and agitated.

“Solace!” Drew Tanaka called. “Solace, I _know_ you didn’t leave these patients here by themselves; where in Hades are you hiding?”

Her voice split them apart faster than Aeolus’ winds, startled eyes meeting each other from opposite sides of the small supply closet. Neither of them could help but laugh at the situation, laugh because it was funny, laugh because their misunderstanding couldn’t have been more wrong, laugh because they’d just had their first kiss and it had been better than either of them could have hoped. Will bit the inside of his cheek, grabbed Nico’s hand and pulled him along out of the closet, head held high without even a castaway thought to what Drew or anyone else might think when she saw them together.


End file.
